te amo y odio al mismo tiempo
by Momo2001
Summary: Maki y Nico disimulan pelear porque? porque son una pareja que esconde el secreto por el padre de Maki quien si se entera sera el fin de u's
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:Te amo pero odio al mismo tiempo

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para Maki,pelear con Nico se hizo costumbre pero nunca conto con que su sempai se enamorara de ella y se confesara lo cual termino aceptando y siendo su novia,aparentaban pelear pero cuando salian del ensayo eran un par de tortolas enamoradas a no poder mas-Ne Maki-chan vamos a mi casa?-preguntaba Nico tomando de la mano a Maki quien se sonrojo por el acto pero entrelazo sus dedos-Claro porque no-dijo arrastrandola hasta un callejon donde la beso y acorralo contra la pared-me parece una excelente idea Nico-chan~-dijo susurrando a su oido viendo como se estremecia esta-M-mou Maki chan pervertido..-dijo rodeando su cuello dandole a entender a Maki que la besara lo cual hizo gustosa-vamos a casa o tu mama me regañara por que llegas tarde-dijo Maki separandose de Nico quien no quito las manos de su cuello-Nico no podemos aqui no-dijo tomandola de la cintura-esta bien-dijo sacando sus manos del cuello de Maki-bien-Maki tomo su mano y salio del callejon para encaminarse a la casa de Nico-Ne Maki-chan no crees que deberiamos decirle a las chicas sobre lo nuestro?-pregunto con inocencia su sempai lo cual la sorprendio,pero tenia razon no es justo que todas les fueran sinceras y les contaran sobre quien era su pareja-Si,creo que tienes razon Nico-dijo Maki acercandola a su cuerpo y besando su mejilla pero no sabia que alguien las observaban-Ara Maki-chan que cariñosa estas con Nicochii-dijo la voz de Noomi en un tono burlon,las 2 se sonrojaron mucho-Nozomi dejalas tranquilas o acaso tu no haces eso?-dijo Eli tomando la mano de su novia-parece que tenemos una pareja oculta en el grupo,que cruel Nicochii no me contaste yo pense que era tu amiga-dijo Nozomi con un dolor finjido lo cual irrito a Nico-Q-que estan pensando? jaja nadie es digna de la gran Nico-Maki miraba con dolor a Nico por las palabras que acababa de decir-Nicochii no tienes por que ocultarlo,aparte Maki-chan no parece muy feliz-Nico se dio vuelta rapidamente para ver la mirada de enojo que tenia su novia la cual salio corriendo a su departamento-Maldicion,despues habalremos de esto adios-Nico salio corriendo a todo lo que daba para alcanzar a Maki hasta que llego a su apartamento,maki entro y se fue a bañar-esa idiota porque lo niega,siempre es haci odio cuando lo hace..aun que se que es para protegerme de mi padre..-decia esta saliendo del baño siendo tumbada por Nico-Maki-chan lo siento perdoname porfavor!-dacia Nico infantilmente a su novia la cual se sorprendio y sonrojo por el repentino tacleo,pero le gustaba esa parte tan tierna de Nico-tranquila,pero no vuelvas a hacerlo Nico sabes que no me gusta-decia acariciando su cabeza,Nico solo la beso como respuesta y asi se quedaron un rato hasta que Nico salio de encima y Maki pudo ponerse ropa.

-muy bien Nico,quieres quedarte hoy mañana no hay clases-le decia Maki a su sempai mientras se estiraba en su cama-por mi bien,llamare a mi casa para avisar-Nico salio del cuarto a llamar a su casa-esa enana porque estan tierna pero supongo que eso es lo que amo de ella-pensaba Maki mirando el techo cuando sintio un peso en su pecho-estas comoda?-dijo Maki acariciando la cabeza de su novia-eres comoda Maki-chan-Dijo Nico acomodandose mas con algo de sueño en su voz-quieres dormir,pero pareces niña pequeña te da sueño rapido-se buurlaba Maki de su pequeña sempai la cual reclamo-callate sabes que Eli me esta haciendo estrenar despues de clases..-dijo Nico cerrando sus ojs de poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida junto a su novia quien no tardo en acompañarla hasta el siguiente dia durmieron placidamente ambas Idols.


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap 2:La pelea de Maki y Tsubasa

Un rayo de sul entro por la ventana de Maki haciendo que despertara sintiendo un peso sobre ella,miro el peso que sentia una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a su novia de coletas dormir placidamente sobre,se levanto tratando de no despertar a Nico lo cual no funciono-mmm..-se quejaba Nico moviendose un poco y abriendo los ojos-Buen dia bella durmiente-le decia su pelirroja quitando unos mechones de su cabello-buen dia Maki-chan~-decia Nico bostezando y tirandose a la cama-vamos a desayunar te parece?-le proponia a su novia que veia que se dormia-bueno vamos..-Nico se levanto Maki se percato de que andaba con una de sus camisas pero la dejo y se fueron a desayunar lo cual fue tranquilo y comodo luego se fueron a bañar y salieron a dar una vuelta-Ne Maki-chan que hacemos ahora?-decia Nico sentandose en un banco ya estaba atardeciendo-Vamos a casa de una vez mañana tenemos que ir a clases-dijo extendiendo su mano a Nico la cual tomo gustosa y se fueron a su casa-Maki-chan tengo hambre-dijo Nico a la pelirroja la cual saco unas galletitas y una leche de fresa-toma,despues te vas a lavar los dientes y a dormir-dijo esta preparandose para dormir-Hai!-dijo Nico comiendo felizmente,despues se unio a su novia y durmieron abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron tarde y salieron corriendo a clases-Nicochii olvidaste tu sueter rosa?-dijo Nozomi entrando al club-Ahh! es verdad,demonios eso me pasa por salir rapido-dijo abrochando su saco color azul marino,Nico odiaba estar sin su sueter rosa-Como sea es hora de ir a ensayar,a cambiarse todas-dijo Umi palmeando las manos,todas partieron a cambiarse y subieron a la azotea donde vieron a Tsubasa la lider de A-rise-Tsuba-chan!-dijo Honoka saltando sobre su novia-que haces aqui?-pregunto la lider pelinaranja a su castaña-vine a ver su ensayo-dijo separandose un poco-Chicas a sus pocisiones!-grito Eli todas corrieron y comenzaron la coreografia de Snow Halation,Nico raramente se equivoco y callo al piso desiquilibrando a Hanayo y a Umi quienes calleron al piso-Nico que te pasa?-dijo Umi parandose adolorida,Nico se paro y se disculpo-que fue eso Yazawa-san?-pregunto Tsubasa acercandoce a ella-S-solo tropece..-decia Nico retrocediendo,Maki se puso frente a ella-alejate de Nico ella solo tropezo-Tsubasa parecio no agradarle asi que corrio a Maki de enmedio lo cual enojo a la pelirroja y la tomo del hombro-no me escuchaste? te dije que te alejaras-dijo Maki como amenaza esta vez,tsuasa se dio vuelta y la empujo para que la soltara-solo estoy hablando con ella,calmate-dijo la castaña enojada mirando a Maki-Tu..no puedes venir aqui asi y hacer lo que se te plasca!-dijo Maki levantando su puño lo cual noto Tsubasa Nico y Honoka reaccionaron poniedose enmedio de ambas recibiendo el puñetazo el la mejilla de cada una-Itee!-dijo Honka sobandose la mejilla mientras Nico solo se la sobaba-Valla que tienes la mano pesada-Maki miro a Nico y Tsubassa a Honoka-Esto es tu culpa-dijo Maki acercandose a Tsubasa-No,es la tuya!-dijo levantando otro puño contra Maki el cual volvio a recibir Nico en la nariz haciendo que esta sangrase-basta ambas ahora!-dijo Eli levantando a Nico del piso-itte..mi nariz..-dijo Nico entre sollozos apretando su nariz para que parase de sangrar-VEs lo que haces idiota!?-Dijo Maki enojada-Callate,tu tambien le pegaste a Honoka!-seguian discutiendo ambas y parece que no pararan-Nozomi ayudame a separarlas-dijo Eli suspirando-esta bien como ordenes Elichii-dijo Nozomi con malicia acerandose a Nico con un fierro-N-nozomi que haras con eso?-preguntaba la pelinegra asustada-perdoname Nicochii,esto te dolera mas a ti que a mi-y asi fue como Nozomi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nico dejandola inconciente lo cual no paso desapercibido por Maki,quien corrio a sujetar a Nico antes de que se pegara con el piso-Nozomi ya mataste a Nico-chan!-dijo Kotori viendo como a Nico se le hiba el alma-solo esta inconciente..-dijo Maki cargandola-la llevare a enfermeria y Nozomi estas muerta-la mirada de Maki daba miedo hasta a Umi la congelaba.

Maki llevo a Nico a la enfermeria la cual no estaba con la enfermera(ninguna sorpresa) asi que fue a buscar un poco de hielo y alchol para limpier el labio y su mejilla dañana por el puñetazo de Tsubasa,volvio con ella y le limpio su herida del labio y la mejilla de puso un parche,paro el sangrado de su nariz y le puso el hielo en cu cabeza que en estos momentos de debe doler a montones despues de todo Nozomi si tienes fuerza para dar golpes-mmm..-Maki escucho un quejido proveniente de Nico quien desperto poco a poco sintiento una punzada en su cabeza-Maki-chan...donde estoy?-dijo mirando a su novia-en la enfermeria de la escuela Nico,Nozomi te dio con un fierro en la cabeza y quedaste inconciente asi que no te sientes te puedes marear-dijo acariciando la mano de Nico suavemente asiento que esta se relajara y se durmiera nuevamente.

Ya era tarde y Nico no despertaba asi que Maki la cargo y se la llevo en su espelda hasta su departamento para que descansara,estaba cansada el dia habia sido cansado sobre todo lo de Nico la cual recibio golpes por ella,de verdad que no queria que nadie le hiciera daño,Maki lo comprendia pero se sentia culpable al saber que Nico se lastima por protegerla-Perdon Nico-Maki beso los labios de su pelinegre y se recosto a su lado quedandose dormida hasta la mañana.

Espero que les guste esta es mi segunda historia cualquier consejo o critica sera recibida si creen que debo cambiar algo aganmelo saber hasta la proxima ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:No me exigas mas!

4:00am.

Nico despertaba de golpe,se sentia realmente mal como si algo estubiera mal-que hora es..-djo sacando su celular-las 4 de la mañana..achu!-se limpio un poco la nariz y sintio como alguien se movia sabia que habia despertado a Maki-Nico-chan...te encuentras bien?-dijo la pelirroja bostezando-s-si estooy bien a-acostemos si?-dijo acostandose en el pecho de Maki para dormir,tenia calor y estaba mareada penso que talvez estaba entrenando mucho-Nico mentirosa..-dijo tocando su frente-lo sabia tienes fiebre Nico...porque no me lo dijiste antes-dijo abrazandola para que se sintiera comoda-y-yo...lo siento se que no debi ocultartelo pero tenia que practicar...-dijo acomodandose un poco,respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos le encanta estar asi con Maki,se siente segura de que puede estar con ella.

Maki acariciaba su cabeza,sabia que Nico era debil en cuanto a fiebre se tratara es muy debil,siente dolores de cabeza,no se puede levantar y se marea facilmente-pero sabes que eres debil en eso Nico...tonta debes decirmelo-dijo tapandola viendo que ya estaba dormida-creo que no iremos a clases hoy...-dijo Maki durmiendo junto a su pelinegra.

6:00am.

Maki despertaba,pero no sentia el peso en su pecho lo cual estaba raro se levanto y vio a Nico alistandose para la escuela,bueno tratando-Nico-chan te dije que no iras a la escuela hoy verdad?-dijo Maki abrazandola-t-tengo examen asi que no puedo faltar,despues vendre a casa...-dijo Nico tratando de hacer su moño lo cual no consiguio-que testaruda eres Nico...-dijo quitandole su corbtin y cargando como saco tirandola a la cama-oye! ya te dije que tengo que ir...-dijo Nico pero al notar la mirada de su pelirroja se acosto y arropo-asi me gusta-dijo sacando un camison para Nico se cambiara y durmiera.

Ya en la tarde Nico estaba durmiendo tranquilamente,Maki le tomo la temperatura,le puso una compresa fria y la dejo dormir,pero Nico desperto de golpe al sentir unos gritos entrar a su cuarto de golpe-Nico-nyaaa!-dijo Rin entrando ruidosamente seguido de Honoka,Kotori,Hanayo,Eli y Nozomi-Honoka-chan no debemos entrar asi,que no ves que Nico esta descansando-le regañaba Umi a la lider quien desperto a Nico de su lindo descanso-Q-que hacen aqui par de taradas!-gritaba Nico levantandose viendo a todas hay discutiendo-Ara Nicochii que desconsiderada eres/si Nico-chan mala-dijeron Nozomi y Honoka con dolor fingido.

Nico se volvio a acostar-como sea,por cierto donde esta Maki?-dijo Rin curiosa viendo de un lado a otro-no tengo idea debio haber salido a comprar algo-Dijo Nico acomodandose-si no tienen nada importante que decirme porfavor vallanse de mi cuarto para poder dormir-dijo cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir pero sintio una mano acariciando su cabeza y levanto la vista-M-mama..que haces aqui-dijo sentandose viendo a sus hermanitos hay mirandola-Maki dijo que estaria ocupada en su casa asi que me pidio que te cuidara hoy-dijo su madre mirando a las demas chicas-les agrades que vinieran a ver a mi hija,pero les pedire que se retiren para quepueda descansar-dijo Nicol la madre para que se fueran las chicas.

Despues de un momento las chicas se marcharon y la Nico miro a sus hermanitos quienes estaban llendo de un lado a otro para ayudar a su mama-N-no tuviste problemas con papá por venir aqui la ultima vez mamá?-dijo esta en un tono triste pero era la verdad su padre la odiaba por ser como era y la corrio de casa,Maki le dijo que podia vivir con ella,su mama al enterarse de esto tuvo una pelea con el donde salio perdiendo y se quedaron hay con el a Nico le dolia que su padre la odiara ella lo queria mucho a el-Si,pero no me importa por eso los traje a ellos tambien,despues de todo sigo siendo tu mamá Nico-dijo sentandose a la orilla de la cama mirandola-yo no te mire mal ese dia,si es ella a quien amas esta bien-Nico abrazo a su mamá ella siempre la apoya nunca la desprecia-gracias mamá,te quiero-dijo esta sintiendo como su cuerpo le pesaba-parece que Maki tenia razon la medicina que te dio es fuerte-se rio un poco y la acosto tapandola-Maki-chan no volvera hoy a casa mamá?-pregunto Nico apunto de caer dormida-volvera un poco tarde pero lo hara hija,ahora duerme un poco-y haci lo hizo callo dormida en un sueño profundo.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Nico desperto mejor de su fiebre y resfriado se alegro al ver que su pianista estaba dormida junto a ella,Nico se tomo la temperatura estaba mas baja pero aun no toda asi que decidio despertar a su amada-Maki-chan despierta es hora de levantarse-dijo la de coletas moviendo a Maki quien desperto mirandola-Nico-chan no quiero ir a clases...-se quejo Maki abrazada a Nico quien suspiro-bien,pero por lo menos quiero mi beso de buen dia-Maki la miro y beso tiernamente para despues acomodarse nuevamente para dormir.

En la tarde ya estaban comiendo las 2 tranquilas Maki le dijo a su pelinegra que debe descansar adecuadamente para no enfermarse seria malo si eso pasara-Ne Maki-chan a que hora llegaste ayer?-pregunto Nico comiendo una galletita sentada en las piernas de Maki-rodeando las 12:00pm...o algo asi cuando llege estabas dormida asi que me acoste contigo y me dormi-dijo abrazandola de la cintura-pero me alegro de saber que estas mejor Nico-chan-dijo besando su mejilla,Nico se sonrojo un poco.

Pasaron asi toda la tarde juntas hace mucho que no lo hacian estaba bien en eso,Nico se curo y practicaron normalmente para la presentacion con el cuidado de no sobre-esforzar a nadie mas se presentaron-Ne ne que haremos ahora?-dijo la lider pelinaranja del grupo-de campamento-nya~!-frito Rin,todas miraron a Maki quien asintio para que se fueran de campamento. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:un campamento en pareja

Despues de ponerse de acuerdo,todas partieron a la casa de Maki la cual se encontraba ubicada en una montaña que por ser invierno,estaba con nieve perfecta para esquiar y jugar a la guerra-Nieve!-grito Honoka cuando llego tirandose al piso cubierto para hacer un angel-Hace frio..-dijo Eli reclamando para que las 3 taradas se entraran de una vez a la casa-Rin-chan entra hace un poco de frio-dijo Hanayo viendo a su gatuna novia-pero Kayochin~ esta divertido ven a jugar conmigo-nya!-dijo tomando a su novia y arrastrandola hacia la nieve a jugar con ella-Honoka-chan entra-dijo Tsubasa,quien fue invitada a peticion de la lider-Mou,que aburrida eres Tubasa-chan-alego la lider,entrando junto a su novia-Nico-chan,debes entrar estubiste enferma hace poco no es bueno que jueges con el frio todavia-dijo Maki cruzandose de brazos mirando a su pelinegra,quien jugaba con Rin y Hanayo-Maki-chan vamos a jugar con Nicochii-dijo Nozomi empujandola hacia la nieve ocn el resto del grupo-e-espera Nozomi!-le gritaba Maki inutilmente,rindiendose terminaron todas jugando en la nieve a la guerra,las parejas de cada una era un equipo y ellas las tras-Honoka,Nico,Hanayo,Eli,Kotori son el equipo a cazar-dijo Nozomi apuntando a las nombraddas-Umi,Tsubasa,Maki,Rin y yo somos las cazadoras-dijo empezando a correr hacia Eli quien salio corriendo como podia,la nieve hacia sus movimientos algo torpes.

todas las cazadas corrieron tanto como pudieron pero no les fue por mucho sus movimientos eran torpes por la nieve,como resultado todas cayeron con su pareja encima,era una escena comprometedora-N-nozomi sal de encima-dijo la rusa tratando de no mirar a su novia quien estaba encima de ella y ademas muy cerca-Elichii mirame-le susurro la pelimorada a su novia en el oido esta se estremecio y la miro error,sabia que estaba mal que alguien las veria pero a Nozomi no le importaba quien o que las viera su novia estaba abajo de ella,una posicion compromedora-Nozomi no podemos,nos ve-pero los labios de su novia la atacaron con hambre de poseerlos,quizo resistirse pero no duro mucho sedio poco a poco y paso sus brazos por el cuello,Nozomi paro para poder tomar un poco de aire-Elichii esta sonrojada-dijo sonriente acostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rusa-contigo no se puede verdad?-dijo abrazandola-nop-se quedaron asi un poco mas antes de irse a la cabaña.

A unos pocos metros de ellas se encontraban Hanayo y Rin jugando a las cosquillas las cuales perdio Hanayo-Kayochin es tan linda cuando rie-nya~-dijo Rin acurrucandose como un gatito en los brazos de su novia quien acaricio su cabeza como mimo para su gatuna novia-eres muy mimada conmigo Rin-chan-dijo mirandola un poco,se veia adorable asi como estaba-te ves adorable Ron-chan-dijo abrazandola,Rin no dudo en besar un poco a su novia de lo tan cerca que estaban-mmmm..e-espera Rin-chan...mhhh-dijo separandola un poco-alguien nos puede ver Rin-chan-dijo mirandola,la mirada de Rin estaba muy concentrada en ella,pero desperto al oir las palabras de Hanayo-p-pero Kayochin...nunca podemos estar juntas-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz mirandola,Hanayo sabia que no podian estar mucho tiempo juntas-v-vale lo capto-dijo dandole un beso que pronto profundizo mas Rin tomando a Hanayo de la cintura-Kayochin te amo-dijo separandose y mirandola a la cara con una linda sonrisa-yo tambien Rin-chan dijo sentandose y acariciando la cabeza de su novia-dormiremos juntas asi que puedo abrazarte todo lo que quiera-dijo Rin abrazandola,pronto se levantaron y se fueron a la cabaa donde vieron a Eli y Nozomi conversando animadamente.

Kotori no se quedo atras pero la arquera no daba pasos torpes los daba con desteza evitando tropezar asi que no le quedo mas que tumbarla de una vez para que se callera-Umi-chan no seas asi,no huyas de mi-dijo la peligris sentandose en las piernas de su arquera-K-kotori no estoy huyendo,bajate alguien nos puede ver-dijo roja a mas no poder la arquera viendo como su novia se acercaba a su cara-Umi-chan no seas asi conmigo-dijo Kotori abrazando a su novia quien estaba cada vez mas roja,pero en el tono que tenia Kotori de voz habia tenido poco tiempo para estar con ella asi que la abrazo y acaricio su pelo-perdon sabes que hemos estado ocupadas y no eh tenido tiempo para ti-dijo mirandola a la cara-podria dormir contigo esta noche?-dijo Kotori acercandose a ella poco a poco-c-claro que puedes...-no pudo evitar sonrojarse por por la cercania de su novia,le dio un corto pero tierno beso a Umi,estaba estaba mas que roja asi que decidio entrar para que se lavara la cara.

Tsubasa le lanzo una bola de nieve a Honoka quien cayo al suelo-Mou Tsubasa-chan-se quejo viendo como su novia se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su altura-no reclames,tu quisiste salir a jugar con todas asi que no aleges-dijo mirandola como hacia un tierno mohin,le parecia adorable esa parte de su novia tan infantil pero energetica y esforzada-ne ne tsubasa-chan puedo dormir contigo,en la noche de seguro hara mucho frio y quiero dormir abrigada-dijo mirandola con ojos de cachorrito sabia que no le podia decir que no a la lider suspiro y le respondio-esta bien,pero te abrazare toda la noche asi que no te podras escapar-dijo ayudando a que se levantara-sip no me escapare Tsubasa-chan-dijo abrazandola,se miraron un poco y se dieron un beso corto pero lleno de amor-vamos entremos esta empezando a hacer frio-y haci lo hicieron entraron tomadas de la mano.

-Maki ya basta...jajajaja p-por favor ya lo siento-dijo Nico tratando de parar su tortura de cosquillas,toma nota nunca pero nunca! le digas a una tsunder que lo es-nunca mas me digas asi enana-dijo Maki parandose y dandole la espalda a Nico molesta-Mou Maki-chan perdoname princesa-dijo Nico arrepentida por lo que le dijo a su amor-No,estas castigada asi que dormiras en el sillon-dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña,Nico se levanto y camino atras de ella con cara de perrito regañado por su ama despues de haber roto alguna figura-gomen Maki-chan-dijo entrando a la cabaña y sentandose en el sillon,Maki no le hablo en toda la tarde a Nico.

Ya de noche cada chica se fue a su habitacion todas dormian con sus parejas asi que nadie deberia pasar frio,a menos que fueras Nico y le dijeras a tu novia estupideces,como resultado terminaras durmiendo en el sillon conjelandote-demonios...odio esto-susurro Nico tapandose mejor para poder dormir,no logro consiliar el sueño asi que miro al techo-tenia que decirle eso verdad? eres muy inteligente Nico-dijo hablando con ella misma,era las 3:00am y Nico no lograba dormir-no tiene caso,hace frio y me congelo,Maki esta molesta conmigo y para terminar no puedo dormir-dijo mirando la puerta-entonces ven a dormir conmigo idiota-la voz de Maki la alrmo haciendo que se incorporara en el sillo-M-maki-chan...pense que estabas durmiendo-dijo mirandola-estaba,pero no te vi tratando de acostarte a mi lado asi que me preocupe por ti-dijo acercandose a Nico-p-pense que te molestarias si intentaba algo mas,asi que decidi obedecer y quedarme aqui...-dijo bajando la mirada-como sea no has dormido nada,asi que vamos de una vez quieres?-dijo besando a su pelinegra-s-si...-dijo sonrojada levantandose y siendo guiada por Maki a su cuarto-buenas noches tontita-dijo Maki abrazandola para que lograra tomar algo de calor y consiliara el sueño que pronto le llego-buenas noches...-dijo callendo dormida muy pronto,cada pareja se encontraba acostada,abrazadas y durmiedo felizmente,el campamento salio bien y todas pasaron tiempo con sus novias para mimarlas y consentirlas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:Una pequeña pelea

Ya de regreso todas volvieron a clases,aburrida como siempre Nico se durmio en clase de matematicas no era nuevo pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia y que la sacaran siempre de clases comenzaba a molestar a las demas,sus notas en ese ramo no eran las mejores y ella se quedaba dormida en clase-Te dije que no volvieras a quedarte dormida en clases!-le reclamaba Maki a la pelinegra,estaba muy molesta con ella-Eso a ti no te interesa ya deja de reclamarme!-le respondia de vuelta igual de molesta,las peleas de ese tipo eran constantes entre ellas-Si no te importa entonces has lo que quieras!-la empujo y salio del club en direccion a su departamento-Nicochii estas bien?-la miro Nozomi,era la primeravez que Maki la empujaba-demonios esta vez si la enoje de verdad...-se levanto y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

POV Maki

Ya en casa Maki se fue a su habitacion personal cerrando la puerta con fuerza-esa idiota siempre...tan idiota-dijo tirandose a la cama boca abajo,suspiro cansada ya de la actitud de la pelinegra siempre lo mismo y nunca la deja ayudarla a estudiar,escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y pasos hasta su habitacion-M-maki-chan abreme por favor..-toco levemente la puerta-largate no quiero hablar contigo-dijo fria y cortante,le dolia hablarle asi pero asi entenderia lo que hizo-por favor abreme,quiero hablar contigo-insistia la pelinegra-ya te dije que no quiero,puedo escucharte-friamente le respondio,sintio unos pasos alejarse y una puerta cerrarse Nico se fue a su habitacion-que le paso a esa persona que insistia hasta que lo conseguia...-dijo con una voz completamente cansada,se cambio de ropa y se acosto no sintio necesidad de comer algo antes pues no queria ver la cara de Nico,miro al techo un minuto por corto tiempo penso en como era Nico y como ella la cambio para dejar de ser tan arrogante luego volvio a su cabeza el empujon que le dio a ella-demonios...debe sentirse pesima por lo que le dije e hice..-susurro para si misma escondiendo su cara en la almohada soltanto unas cuantas lagrimas,sabia que Nico era orgullosa y se dejaria ayudar tan facil,de tanto pensar el sueño llego a ella rapido y callo dormida pensando en como se disculparia con Nico por lo que hizo,mañana era sabado asi que tal vez la sacaria a pasear como disculpa.

POV Nico

Sali corriendo de la escuela a casa,entre rapido y me encamine a la habitacion de Maki tocando levemente su puerta-M-maki-chan abreme por favor..-le pedi pero ella dijo que me largara,le insisti que me abriera que neccesitaba hablar con ella pero no quizo no segui o terminaria enfadandola mas,me encamine a mi cuarto y cerre mi puerta sentandome en mi escritorio-si saco una buena calificacion en el examen de matematicas tal vez me disculpe-me dije sacando de mi bolso mi libro de matematicas y comenzando a estudiar un poco no entendia a esta hora Maki debe estar durmiendo asi que fui poco a poco tratando de entender entendia un poco y haci comenze a resolver los ejercicios demorandome mucho llego la mañana y estaba cansada decidi acostarme un poco sobre la cama,no me cambie el uniforme anoche pero no importaba mucho solo cerre mis ojos unos minutos pero senti leves toques en mi puerta-adelante...-respondi con voz cansada,vi entrar a mi pelirroja con una mirada cariñosa-Nico-chan quieres salir a comer?-me dijo sentandose a mi lado yo la mire-que hora es?-pregunte sentandome en mi cama,ella noto mi cara y mi ropa-las 3 de la tarde,saliste anoche que sigues con el uniforme?-me pregunto,yo solo apunte a mi escritorio-eso es el porque no me cambie de ropa...-le respondi sacandome el uniforme y cambiandome-estan todos correctos...-me dijo revisando cada uno de ellos,yo solo me tire a la cama y me qude dormi.

POV Normal

Nico se quedo toda la noche resolviendo esos ejercicios,debes estar cansada la mire y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente-que linda te vez asi...-dijo tapandola sintio que algo la sujetaba era la mano de Nico entendio que no queria que se marchara todavia-que mimada eras Nico-chan-se acosto a su lado abrazandola,la mas baja solo se acurruco en su pecho-quelinda eres-acaricio su cabeza,tenia que compensar su comportamiento de ayer,toda la noche paso estudiando por ella solo para que la perdonara y no se paso a ser de noche y Nico desperto abrazada a algo completamente calido que conocia muy bien su amada pianista,abrio un poco los ojos ella dormia placidamente abrazada a ella-Maki-chan despierta hay que comer algo-la sacudio un poco desperto-Nico-chan...-dijo con flojera en su voz juntando sus frentes-despierta pequeña dormilona-le dio un pequeño beso pero Maki mordio un poco su labio-perdon por empujarte ayer-la volvio a besar un poco mas salvaje,Nico correspondio de poco dando a entender que podia coninuar-te perdono tontita-beso el cuello de Maki-jaja Nico hace cosquillas-dijo separandola un poco-vamos a comer algo amor,tengo hambre no cene nada ayer-dijo levantandose de la cama-tengo la cena lista vamos-dijo Maki cargandola-o-oye bajame puedo caminar-la callo con un beso-callate-la miro un poco y la sento en la mesa-bien me callo-Maki fue a servir la comida y la puso frente a Nico-disfruta amor~-le susurro a su oido-bien gracias por la comida-probo un poco no era lo mejor pero Maki se esforzo asi que comio agradecida-estaba muy rico Maki-chan-la abrazo por la espalda-me alegro ahora vamos a dormir-la cargo nuevamente hasta su cuarto conpartido-hai-se desvistio y quedo con una polera y en ropa interior-ven conmigo pequeña-dijo la pianista abriendo su brazos donde Nico se acomodo y durmio placidamente,esta era una de las pequeñas peleas que tenain de vez en cuando pero siempre terminaban bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6:El accidente de Maki

Era una tarde normal para nuestras chicas todas caminaban mientras hablaban animadamente sobre como la pasarian el fin de semana,todas caminaban tomadas de la mano con su pareja.

-bueno aqui nos separamos-dijo Eli despidiendose junto Nozomi

-es verdad,tengo que ir a buscar a Tsubasa para salir-dijo Honoka quien salio corriendo en la direccion contraria de Nozomi y Eli.

-vamos Kotori,quede de llevarte temprano hoy a casa-Kotori solo se despidio para ir a casa con su arquera.

-Kayo-chin vamos quiero ir a comer ramen!-dijo la gata jalando a Hanayo quien solo se dejo dejando a Nico y Maki solas.

-Vamos ya,esta oscureciendo y no quiero que te pase nada-Maki solo tomo la mano de Nico y camino hasta su departamento.

-ne Maki-chan tu prepararas la cena hoy? quiero comer tu comida-le pregunto de una manera muy linda Nico a lo que Maki solo asintio sonrojada,una imagen muy tierna a la vista de Nico-yo quiero comer un poco de curry-le pidio abrazandose a su brazo.

-lo que quieras pequeña consentida-Maki beso rapidamente a Nico esta solo se sonrojo un poco y le devolvio el beso pero se quedo en eso un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente las miraba y se sonrojo-vamos Nico-chan tengo que preparar la cena-y asi se fueron a casa.

Ya en casa Maki comenzo a cortar los vegetales y la carne,la tele la distrajo un momento y se corto un poco el dedo.

-itte...duele-decia Maki mientras se vei el dedo afectado que sangraba un poco,Nico se acerco a revisarle el dedo.

-por dios Maki,sabes que no te puedes distraer mientras cocinas-Nico lamio un poco el dedo sacando la sangre que brotaba,lo labo y vendo.

-gomen,es que me quede viendo las noticias-dijo volviendo a cortar los vegetales y carne,cuando ya paso lo del dedo pueso a cocinar la carne pero parece no ser su dia pues se quemo con aceite-ahhh,pero que ca# $%!-grito Maki para soltar la sarte.

Nico le tomo la mano y se la mojo-que estas haciendo Maki vas a terminar quemando la cocina,deja yo termino de cocinar tu ve a sentarte-le ordeno mientras le ponia un parce en la muñeca y poniendose a terminar la comida.

Maki se fue a sentar al sillon,parece no estar siendo su dia de suerte lo que le faltaba era que se cayera,cuando Nico la llamo se paro y emprendio la caminata al comedor pero tropezo con el viento y cayo de cara al piso.

-waaaaaa ya no quiero caerme mas!-dijo lloriquiando como pequeña sobando su nariz,Nico la abrazo y meso su frente.

-Ya ya amor no pasa nada solo estas algo cansada eso es todo-acaricio la cabeza de Maki para que se tranquilizara era verdad que no estaba para nada bien se pego,quemo y corto eso ya era bastante.

-h-hai...pero aun asi duele-dijo en modo de puchero,Nico solo la beso tiernamente asi que a Maki se le paso el dolor un poco mas.

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir,Maki estaba abrazada a Nico para domrir lo hizo rapido parece que ambas estaban cansadas,ese dia no fue el mejor para Maki pero Nico siempre los hacia algo bueno aun en el peor de ellos ella estaba hay para alegrarlos,sus prqueños accidentes no fueron nada porque Nico estaba con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7:El malentendido (parte 1)

POV Nico

Era tarde ya en la azotea terminabamos de entrenar y me sente a conversar con Nozomi un momento,todas habian salido para buscar sus cosas.

-Maki-chan esta un poco mas cariñosa-le contaba a mi pelimorada amiga,quien reia era raro ver a Maki cariñosa pero ultimamente estaba asi.

-Elichi tambien esta un poco mas cariñosa que lo normal-me respondia de vuelta,nos reimos un rato mas y decidimos pararnos para bajar a cambiarnos e ir a casa con nuestras novias.

-Te parece si vamos a comer algo las 4 Nicochi?-me propuso Nozomi caminado,asenti en afirmacion no estaria mal estar con ellas es divertido.

En ese momento me distraje un poco y cai,junto con Nozomi a quien agarre para podre sostenerme con lo que no contaba es que calleramos una sobre la otra,nos besamos al caer...

"_Esperen que!? n-nos estamos besando...Maki no se enterara no lo hara_"

Pero el mundo no esta de mi lado hay frente a la puerta estaba mi novia pelirroja y Eli.

-N-nico-chan...que se supone que haces?...-me dijo Maki mirando la escena,yo me separe rapidamente tratando de idear una buena idea para salir de esa.

-N-no es lo que parece,Nico tropezo y nos caimos-explico Nozomi tratando de no empeorar la situacion pero fue en vano,Eli se acerco y le propino una cachetada mi amiga solo atino a tomarse su mejilla desde el piso,el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla.

-No creas que en verdad voy a caer en una de tus tantas mentiras! deja de estar jugando con nosotras-dijo Eli con los ojos derramando lagrimas,Nozomi permanecia cabizbaja con la mano todavia sobre su mejilla,yo solo atine a mirar a Maki quien estaba llorando tambien me acerque a ella para tratar de explicarle pero al igual que Nozomi solo recibi una cachetada dejandome en el piso.

-Sabes Yazawa-sempai,pense que...pense que eras mejor veo que me equivoque...-

"_Yazawa...esto de verdad no esta bien"_

_-_Maki-chan pero que dices! como te estaria engañando con Nozomi mi MEJOR amiga!-le dije parandome para enfrentarla cara a cara,lo sabia ella estaba lastimada pero no queria que me dejara tanto como Nozomi pelee por Maki hasta el fin no la perdere.

POV Nico end

POV Eli

Me canse de ver como Nico trataba de defenderse con Maki,que tan idiota creen que somo? la tipica escusa de "me tropece y la bese por accidente" no creo que ella,mi novia,MI Nozomi me haya engañado a mis espaldas con una de mis mejores amigas.

-E-elichii por favor de verdad que no es verdad lo que dices,de verdad que Nicochii tropezo-vi como se paraba,solo me aleje no quiero verla mas.

Me aleje de ella sin mirarla avanzando hasta Nico a quien di vuelta y le propine un golpe en la boca esta callo al piso.

-Cuando pensaban decirnos? cuanto tiempo nos han estado engañanado...dime Nico cuanto!?-estalle no queria que me viera asi pero la verdad me enojaba que nos engañaran,Nico no dijo nada.

-Veo que no piensas responder,no te importara que haga esto-dije tomando a Maki de la cintura y besandola,vi como Nico apretaba sus puños de frustracion,debe ser dificil ver a tu mejor amiga besando a la persona que "amas".

Solo me separe de Maki y la tome de la mano para salir de la azotea no sin antes voltear junto con ella mirando a nuestras ex-novias.

-Yazawa-sempai/Toujou-san,no quiero seguir contigo/no quiero ser tu novia nunca mas-y asi salimos de la azote ambas juntas,sentia que algo de eso estaba mal pero solo era en enojo que sentia,eso pensaba yo.

POV Eli end

POV Normal

Al salir las musas peliroja y rubia,Nico y Nozomi solo se miraron llorando,que harian sabian que eso significaba que sus esfuerzos fueron perdidos,solo salieron de la azotea para irse a casa,Nico entro a su casa y vio a Maki en el sillon con una mochila que le lanzo en la cara diciendo que no la queria dentro del apartamento,esta solo la tomo y se fue donde Nozomi quien le habia dicho que Eli fue con Maki.

Que les espera a nuestras musas ahora que el malentendido salio de control hirriendo a las 4 de distintas maneras,no querian seguir sintiendo que algo les faltaba.

CONTINUARA... 


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 7:El malentendido (parte 2)

Maki POV

Eran las 3 de la mañana yo solo miraba al techo preguntandome porque Nico hizo eso,algo estaba mal en eso lo sabia pero no lograba encontrar esa pieza que no la dejaba descansar tranquila,siento un poco de movimiento a mi lado volteando la cabeza me dio cuenta de que Eli estaba acostada conmigo

-Eli-chan...que vamos a hacer? yo no quiero creer en lo que vi se que algo mas esta pasando hay-le dije,esta solo se quedo mirando el techo muy seria.

-Yo tambien se que no puede ser verdad,quiero creerle a Nozomi pero me cuesta-me respondio por fin soltando un profundo suspiro ambas se miraron.

-Que deberiamos hacer Eli-chan? les pegamos y nos fuimos yo eche a Nico no creo que valla a ser simple recuperarlas...eso creo-dije con tristeza,Yo quiero a Nico mucho,ella es gentil conmigo y me trata bien,no puedo desconfiar de ella cuando nunca me ah escondido nada.

-Sera mejor que...hagamos un plan para poder recuperarlas,ellas se la jugaron por nosotras y aun asi nosostras solo...-la rusa paro al recordad el dia que Nozomi se confeso a ella,fue ua linda salida y una rica cena preparada solo para ella.

-Eli nos disculpamos con ellas mañana te parece bien?-dijo la pianista a la rusa quien asintio y se durmieron.

AL OTRO DIA: 10:15AM

La rusa buscaba a Nozomi y la pianista a Nico,que encontraron conversando animadamente ambas las llamaron,esas las miraron con un poco de miedo pero se acercaron.

-Q-que sucede Maki-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra un poco asustada,era normal Eli le propino un buen golpe el otro dia y Maki la termino.

-Y-yo...Nico-chan...-no tenia idea de que hacer asi que la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso,que fue correspondido como siempre lo hacia Nico.

-T-ten...-dijo Nico extendiendo una bolsa pequeña,que al interior contenia un chocolate casero y un peluche pequeño-S-siento haberte echo llorar Maki...no pense que me trataras de mentirosa...y que me golpearan-dijo la pequeña sempai bajando la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa Nico tranquila,yo no te quise escuchar-la abrazo y se fue con ella a la sala del club.

-Elichii...tengo esto para ti-le extendio una bolsita con unos dulces que a Eli le encantaban.

-gracias princesa-Eli sonrio,tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso el cual correspondio-Siento el golpe de ayer amor...-dijo acariciando su mejilla la cual tenia un parche.

-eso no me importa mientras no te haya perdido Elichii-respondio sonriente la pelimorada.

Las 4 musas arreglaron sus malentendidos y volvieron claro esta con la compensasion de Maki y Eli hacia sus novias quienes no se enojaron ya que ellas sabian que lo tenian que arreglar a toda costa.

CONTINUARA...

_

**Se que me quieren matar o tal vez no u.u ya me dejaron en el olvido,pido perdon por mis demoras de 2 años (literalmente) pero pido no me abandonen subire los capitulos semanalmente lo prometo,aun que igual tenia cosas que hacer pero pido perdon en todo caso no creo que sean tan buenas pero si a ustedes les gustan por mi bien,pido perdon y hasta la proxima ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8:Por que paso eso?

Era un dia como cualquier otro para nuestras musas que ensayaban como siempre para el Love Live.

-Muy bien chicas terminamos por hoy-dijo la rusa viendo como todas sonreian y tomaban asiento en el piso.

-Maki-chan quieres ir a comer algo?-pregunto una pelinegra a su novia quien nego.

-prefiero que tu me cocines Nico-chan-respondio sonriente la pianista logrando que la de ojos carmín se sonrojara y le diera pequeños golpes.

-Maki-chan baka!-griataba la chica de tercero a su novia quien solo se reia,la pelirroja la abrazo hasta que se calmo-eres una idiota-susurro Nico desviando la mirasa de Maki.

-esta bien soy una idiota pero-beso su mejilla-soy TU idiota-sonriendo beso la cabeza de su sempai,esta volteo para reclamar pero le fue robado un beso que correspondio.

-Hey chicas hagan eso en casa por lo menos-dijo Nozomi molestando a la pareja.

-Nozomi no las molestes-le regañaba Eli a su novia quien solo la miro.

-No eres divertida Elichii-un mohin hizo la pelimorada.

Despes de un rato todas decidieron que era mejor ir a comer todas juntas,caminaban con sus parejas cada una agarras de las manos,conversando animadamente.

-Quiero comer ramen-nya~!-decia Rin levandando sus brazos,todas rieron ante la actitud de la menor quien solo se quedo confundida.

-Les parece si nos separamos y vamos a comer lo que cada una quiera?-propuso Kotori a todas quienes asintieron pero se fueron con sus novias.

-Elichii que quieres comer?-pregunto la sacerdotisa a la rubia quien despues de pensarlo un poco decidio que comer algun pastel le parecia lo mejor-pues pastel sera entonces vamos-dijo Nozomi tomando su mano y se la llevo a una cafeteria.

-Kotori que quieres comer-decia la arquera mientras vei a las personas pasar,Kotori la arrastro a un restaurant de comida tradicional.

-Comamos sushi Umi-chan-con una sonrisa Umi acepto comer hay con su novia.

-Esta bien jeje-solo comieron las 2 tranquilas.

-Kayo-chi que quieres comer-nya~?-Hanayo se lo penso un poco y dijo que arroz no era de esperarse asi que Rin la arrastro hasta un restaurant nuevo que tenia varios tipos de arroz.

Honoka quedo de encontrarse con Tsubasa en su casa para poder cenar juntas,asi que se fue del grupo y se dirigio a casa de su novia.

-Nico-chan~ quiero comer pasta-decia Maki infantilmente mientras abrazaba a Nico.

-Vamos a casa entonces,te la preparare con muchos tomates tal como te gusta-respondia la pelinegra sonriendole a su pelirroja a quien se le iluminaron los ojitos.

-tomates~-sonreia Maki y abrazaba a Nico-no se que haria sin ti Nico-chan-dijo besando su mejilla.

-posiblemente estarias con alguien a la fuerza Maki-chan-tristemente esa era la verdad,sus padres la obligarian.

-Me alegro de que eso no pase-sonreia mientras cruzaban la caye.

A lo lejos vieron unos colores y seguido explociones lo cual significaba fuegos artificiales.

-que lindos-Nico paro en seco y observo los fuegos mientras Maki se quedo en medio de la calle mirandolos tmabien,grave error.

No muy lejos 2 hombre se acercaron a Nico y le taparon la boca para que no gritara-Callate mocosa y observa el show-dijo el hombre dandola vuelta donde Maki estaba parada en medio de la calle y un auto acercandose a ella rapidamente.

**Nico POV**

Todo paso en camara lenta ante mis ojos,ese auto solo se acercaba a mi novia rapidamente con la intencion clara de solo atropellarla a ella y nada mas que a ella.

Mi mundo se fue,era tarde mi cuerpo no se movia esos tipos me tenian y justo frente a mi vi como su cuerpo fue golpeado por ese auto,los tipos me soltaron.

-MAKI-CHAN!-grite llorando trate de acercarme pero senti algo frio en mi espalda y un liquido calido por mi garganta-s-sangre...como?-dije tomando mi boca y callendo de rodillas.

-te lo adverti pequeña idiota,la dejas o la mato-esa voz me dejo fria mientras escuchaba como se acercaba y me apeteaba la cara,mi padre esa persona que tanto ame esta destruyendo mi felicidad.

-maldito...como pudiste!?-le grite enojada el solo me tomo del cuello y con el cuchillo hizo unos cortes en mi mejilla y piernas dolia mucho.

-callate,decidiste irte con ella no es verdad? mirala ahora va a morir sin que puedas hacer algo pequeña lesbiana-respondio mi padre frio dio vuelta y se fue con los otros 2 tipos.

Todo me pesaba,comenzaba a ver borroso todo de apoco era negro hasta que ya no vi nada y me desmaye.

**Nico POV fin**

Una gran multitud miraba el accidente de auto que se produjo,el conductor se dio a la fuga de la escena quedando Maki tirada en el piso con lesiones graves,al tiempo despues llego la ambulancia llevandosela a la clinica para ser atendida.

Nico solo estaba tirada en el piso adolorida,al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital y todo regreso a su mente,lloro rogando que su pelirroja estuviese bien...

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 9:Deberiamos terminar no?

Nico desperto encontrandose con una habitacion blanca,sintio todo su cuerpo doler y recordo todo.

-M-maki-chan...-debilmente se puso de pie viendo su cuerpo con vendas-el...maldita sea...-dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente y cubriendo su rostro-esto es...mi culpa...-se dijo asi misma mientras golpeaba el piso.

La puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a una preocupada pelimorada quien corrio a levantar a Nico del piso.

-Que crees que estas asiendo estupida!? no te puedes levantar todavia!-le regañaba Nozomi llevandola a la cama otra vez.

-Nozo...mi...-la pelinegra sono abrazo con fuerza y lloro-esto...es mi culpa...Maki-chan...ella...-decia llorando mas fuerte cada vez que recordaba que por culpa de ella su novia estaba en peligro.

-Nicochii...-la pelimorada solo correspondio el abrazo de la musa-e-eso no es verdad...ella estara bien si tu la acompañas-le sonrio calidamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza Nico solo se aferro mas ella.

-Claro que no estara bien,esta mocosa no puede hacer nada para salvarla-esa voz tan fria la conocia a la perfeccion tanto Nico como la pelimorada-mirala,es tan patetica no puede ni salvarse asi misma-la risa no fue de esperarse.

-Tu...maldito bastardo!-Nico fue y le dio un buen golpe en la cara a esa persona que solia llamar padre.

El padre solo se rio-crees que eres rival para mi?-golpeando en estomago de Nico dejandola sin aire-vez? pretendes salvar a tu novia y no puedes ni defenderte-piso la cabeza de Nico con fuerza logrando que sangrara-te dare un consejo termina con ella y te dejare en paz-dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

**POV Nico**

El se fue y me dejo tirada pero tenia razon yo...no puedo proteger a Maki ella ya no merece estar con alguien como yo,me levante como pude y sali del cuarto seguida de Nozomi.

-Espera Nicochii a donde vas?-me pregunto Nozomi siguiendome,debia terminar esto de una vez ya no la quiero ver sufrir mas.

-A terminar lo que comence-dije fria,tenia ganas de llorar y decirle a mi novia a mi Maki que todo estaba bien pero sabia que no era asi ella no estaba bien conmigo.

Senti las manos de Nozomi atraparme para que no cometiera algo estupido-Nozomi sueltame...yo tengo que terminar esto-le suplique llorando de una vez.

-Te das cuenta de que si haces algo estupido...todo lo que luchaste por ella se ira al demonio verdad? estas dispuesta a dejarla?-me pregunto mientras me miraba llena de dolor.

-Si,definitivamente no dejare que la sigan lastimando mas por eso que...debo terminar con Maki-respondi segura de lo que hacia,al entrar a la habitacion de Maki me di cuenta de que dormia tranquilamente sobre la camilla-Lo siento...-susurre para escribir una carta y largarme a mi cuarto.

**POV Nico fin**

Nico salio del cuarto llorando,era dificl terminar con alguien pero si era para protegerla estaria bien,al llegar a su cuarto se cambio de ropa y se fue del hospital.

-Esa idiota...-decia Nozomi leyendo la carta de Nico hacia la pelirroja.

-Nozomi?-pregunto la vos de la rubia al entrar al cuarto de la pianista.

-Elichii...vamos a casa-la oelipurpura solo salio del cuarto dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

Y asi se fueron a sus casas,no entendia muy bien las intenciones de Nico al hacer eso ella podia protegerla siempre lo hacia cual era la diferencia ahora? su padre,el hombre con mas hombre para acabar con lo que sea y eso a Nico le asustaba que esa felicidad se destruya en unos segundo.

La historia a tomado un giro nada lindo para las musas que hara Maki cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que su linda pelinegra ya no estara mas a su lado? y que hara Nico para soportar todo lo que se le vendra encima?.


End file.
